


Warmth

by Strawhat_matt



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:05:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawhat_matt/pseuds/Strawhat_matt
Summary: Aomine is going to America, Satsuki gets a boyfriend. She’ll show her childhood friend that she will be okay without him.





	Warmth

Warmth  
One shot

"This is a great idea. I'll show him how happy I am, how good a guy I got, how even without him I'll still be okay."  
...  
At least, that's what she thought.  
"Aomine-kun, meet my boyfriend, Takumi."  
The boyfriend reached his hand out for Aomine to shake, but that was a lost cause. She knew as soon as she saw the look on her best friends face, that this was a mistake. He's never one to show emotion, but you'd think she just ran over his dog with the look of disgust he was giving her. He kept his hands securely stuffed in his hoodie pocket.  
"You called me out here for this ? Tch, I could've stayed home if this was all." He turned his back on the two, "Bye Satsuki, have a good life."  
Then there's the finality in those words. He's the one leaving her, so why does she feel like shit now ? How did anything become her fault. As she watched his retreating backside, tears began to flow down her face. She’d been holding them back ever since they found out he was going to America, in hopes of being a supportive friend. But in the end, her emotions won over.  
"STUPID AHOMINE ! BAKA DAI-CHAN ! JUST GO TO AMERICA AND NEVER COME BACK !" She yelled out, catching the attention of anyone walking by on the sidewalk. She paid their questioning stares no mind, turning and running away. She wanted to be alone, but a certain someone was hot on her heels.

By the time she made it far enough away, she was out of breath, and halfway fell onto a park bench. Her childhood friend who was close behind, cooly sat beside her, and hadn't even broken a sweat.  
"I wanna be alone." She muttered.  
"You'll have plenty of alone time once I'm gone." He shrugged, "Besides, I can't let you yell all those insults without some form of payback, right ?" He gave her a small smirk, reaching out and swiping her tear streaked face with the sleeve of his hoodie.  
"Why did you get mad ?" She whined.  
"You know I hate when you call me that." he muttered, looking away from her.  
"But you didn’t-"  
"You introduced me to him like you two were close, and I was the outsider. My name isn't Aomine-kun, it's Daiki." He grumbled, "And what's up with you suddenly getting a boyfriend anyway ?"  
"Dai-chan... you're leaving. Isn't that what you wanted ? Me to find somebody else to stick onto all the time ?"  
"I just figured you were coming with me !" He exclaimed, "We've always been together Satsuki. What the hell would I even do in America without you ? I can't speak English, I'd get bored by myself. It'd be weird without you."  
She bit her lip, holding back tears that threatened to fall again.  
"I love you Dai-chan."  
"I know already. So why the hell did you go get a boyfriend ?"  
"How was I supposed to know you already decided to bring me along !?"  
"Because it's the same for you right ?" He questioned innocently, "Staying here without me, just wouldn't feel right."  
She cried into the sleeve of his hoodie, gripping onto the fabric like if she let go, he'd disappear.  
"Is this the curse of childhood friends ? We're always gonna be together aren't we ?" Aomine chuckled, petting the girls head.  
"Curse or not, I'm never leaving your side !" Satsuki boldly declared.  
"Oy ! My sleeve looks disgusting now !"  
She laughed then, completely content. As snow began to gently fall around them, all she could think was:  
"This warmth... I hope to keep it forever."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, it’s too much fluff. Lol, this is actually the first fan fic I’ve ever written, but I never uploaded it. Someone commented on my gintama fic and happened to have an Aomine pic, and it made me remember. Haha, I literally used to watch Kuroko just for Aomine. I’d like to start writing an actual story centered around these two, not just a one shot. I have one other oneshot I’ll post before that tho.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Likes and comments are great.


End file.
